pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Walk Away Renee
"Walk Away Renee" is a single that was released for the first time in 1966. It was the group of The Left Banke that number when released. "Walk Away Renee" was written by the keyboardist of the band Michael Brown and Tony Sansone . Bob Calilli is also specified as a writer, though he has written, in fact, not part of the text or the music. He got a part of the credits because he made everything ready for the recording of the song. However, the producer is Harry Lookofsky . Brown got the idea for the song writer by a girl named Renee and the girlfriend of the bassist of The Left Banke was. Other songs of the group were also inspired by her, as opvolghit " Pretty Ballerina ". Just as the bassist Michael Brown was in love with her, and so he wrote several songs about her. The flute solo that is heard in the song is inspired by the song " California Dreamin ' "by The Mamas & The Papas . The rest of the instrumentation of the original version of "Walk Away Renee" is included in a barokpop style. In 1967, the song was covered by the time one of the most successful acts of the record company Motown , The Four Tops . They brought out the song on their album "Reach Out ". In January of 1968 Motown decided the song as a single cast as The Four Tops at that time did not bring out other songs. This was because their regular writer trio Holland-Dozier-Holland , a few months before, had decided to resign at Motown, to set up their own record company. Nevertheless showed "Walk Away Renee" also for the Four Tops to be a hit. In the United States, the home of the Four Tops, the song reached the # 14 position on the pop chart and # 15 listing on the R & B list.The most successful was their version, however, in the United Kingdom. There knew the song as peak to reach the # 3 position. Because after "Walk Away Renee" there is still no original songs for the group were ready to release, was the single follow the number one cover. This time it was " If I Were A Carpenter ", which incidentally also a hit would be for the group. In addition to the Four Tops have many other acts retreaded number. Include Rickie Lee Jones , Tori Amos and Elliott Smith recorded the song again. In addition, the number in the series was Ally McBeal sung and former member of Luv ' , José Hoebee , the song took on. Cast The Left Banke [ edit ] * Lead: Steve Martin Caro * Background: George Cameron and Tom Finn |- | |} * Drums: Al Rogers * Bass: John Abbott * Guitar: George Hirsh * Harpsichord: Michael Brown * Violins: Harry Lookofsky & Friends * Writer: Michael Brown, Bob Calilli and Tony Sansone * Producer: Harry Lookofsky * Arranger: John Abbott Occupancy Four Tops [ edit ] * Lead: Levi Stubbs * Background: Lawrence Payton , Renaldo "Obie" Benson , Abdul "Duke" Fakir * Instrumentation: The Funk Brothers * Producers: Brian Holland and Lamont Dozier Category:1966 singles Category:1967 singles